004 (1979)
Albert Heinrich, aka 004, is one of the nine protagonists of the 1979 incarnation of Cyborg 009. Born in Germany and having lived through the division of the country, Albert attempted to flee to West Berlin with his fiancee Hilda. Their failure to escape wound up killing Hilda and severely injuring Albert. He was subsequently picked up by Black Ghost agents and equipped with various weaponry that made him a literal definition of the term "cyborg". Appearance Albert is a somewhat muscular young man with light gray hair styled in a "page boy" cut, white eyes with no discernible pupils, and an aquiline nose and heavy squared jaw. In battle, he wears a red, double-breasted military uniform with padded shoulders, black contrast bands, and four large yellow buttons on his chest and torso. On his waist is a black belt with a gun holster that holds his blaster, his main weapon. He wears knee-high black boots and a long, yellow scarf wrapped around his neck. While his artificial skin covers up most of his cybernetic enhancements and he can pass as a normal human, the only organic part left of him would be his brain (which is connected to his mechanical skull through various wires). His right hand is also conspicuous for being more visibly metallic than his left. When not fighting, Albert wears various civilian clothing throughout the series, usually long-sleeved and made to conceal most of his body. Personality Albert is a solemn and grim man, affected by the death of his beloved Hilda. Due to his cynical mindset, he doesn't smile often, though he occasionally smirks. He relaxes somewhat when around his 00 cyborg teammates and his mentor/father figure, Dr. Gilmore. Albert is somewhat of a realist, as he thinks the existence of supernatural and/or mythological beings is ridiculous. He also seems to believe that God does not exist; in The Demon of the L'Arc de Triomphe, after finding Francoise praying, Albert asks her if she is praying to God, with a slightly mocking tone. History Abilities Like all of his incarnations, Albert is a literal "cyborg", with his body being almost entirely cybernetic except for his brain. He is equipped with several weaponry; he has hidden missile launchers in his knees, a machine gun in the shape of his right hand, and an electromagnetic knife hidden in his left. He is also adept in using his Super Gun. History Gallery 004 Skeleton1979guide.png|How Albert looks beneath his artificial skin. Notes *While his origin sequence displayed in episode 13 played somewhat faithfully to the manga, it was also toned down some in not having Hilda depicted with gun shot wounds, while any injuries experienced by Albert were not visible (contrasting the manga, where he's shown bleeding and with a head wound). *The 1979 series is notable for numerous animation errors concerning Albert's hands, where the gun hand is occasionally depicted in flesh tone, the orientation of the hands are switched, or both will be colored in gray. He is occasionally also depicted wearing black gloves to conceal his weaponry, but this detail is also not consistent between shots. * Albert's robotic skeletal frame (as seen in the X-Rays in episode 11 and in the 1979 guidebook) somewhat resembles the character Hakaider from Kikaider, ''down to the wires connected to his brain. * The 1979 series marks the first instance where Albert sports his popular "page boy" haircut. Subsequent incarnations who also sport the "page boy" include the 1980 film 'Legend of the Super Galaxy''', and the 2001 series Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier. Category:Cyborgs Category:Cyborg 009 (1979) Category:Male characters